


Don't Stop the Music

by Moriavis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Complement, Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Community: ante_up_losers, Crack, Embedded Video, Female Character of Color, Gen, Male Character of Color, Mexican Character, Rare Characters, Team Gym Rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complement for scheherezhad's Loser's Big Bang. </p><p>Get out there and kick ass like the Losers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Gym Rat: A Losers Fitness Program](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046114) by [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad). 



> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to complete this even when my confidence was low. You know who you are. <3

[Vid: Losers - Don't Stop the Music](http://vimeo.com/104533845) from [lunesque](http://vimeo.com/user16752677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Vid complement for Scheherezhad for the Ante Up Big Bang 2014


End file.
